A growing problem for aircraft pilots is the use of lasers by those on the ground who direct laser light toward the aircraft. Laser light can blind or dazzle a pilot. More powerful lasers can damage the aircraft. Similarly, there are those who use firearms to shoot at aircraft. Whether out of mischief or the result of action by a hostile force, those who direct bright light sources at or who shoot at aircraft must be located.
Military aircraft have equipment that targets and returns fire when they are engaged in combat. Civilian aircraft are not so equipped. A convenient onboard capability to detect the sources of laser light or shots from firearms directed against an aircraft would be an advantage in apprehending those responsible.